


Swear not by the moon

by Robin2700



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Top Mark Tuan, Vampire Mark Tuan, Werewolf Jackson Wang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin2700/pseuds/Robin2700
Summary: "I want more."I was born in captivity, you gave me a golden cage of timeless pleasures."Say my name then."
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Swear not by the moon

Bind me and whip me, hear my prayers. Kiss every entreaty that falls from my lips. I want your soul branded on my jaw, I want everyone to know who I belong to. With each bite you will write your name on my plate. You are a burning fire, a torrid passion. Your name is so beautiful, let me moan it out.  
Your seductive hips take my breath away. You caress my chest, your nails are like stakes in my heart. Plant them one by one until it will beat only to feel you inside me. Tell me that I have been a good boy. Tell me that I deserve worse than simple slaps. My skin gets redder and redder as I count. Give me the punishment I deserve. Feed on my life and tighten the handcuffs, pull the collar. The metal and your breath will melt in shivers, they will hang on my soul like paintings soaked in poison.  
There are only cries to animate this castle every time you whisper that I was a bad puppy. Give me all of yourself, you know what I need.  
 _< <More.>>_  
My skin is burning. Your voice in my ear will destroy my mind.  
 _< <Say my name and I will give it to you.>>_  
There is a satin ribbon that covers my eyes from seeing you grinning. And oh, you laugh beacase you know we're creatures of the night, the moon will see us burning. The sky will fall and the stars will succumb, your teeth on my neck will start the most lustful end.   
_< <I want more.>>_  
Show me, please show me how I can satisfy you. My claws crave your pale back. There is so much life in your eyes when you repeat that I am yours.   
_< <Say my name then.>>_  
You took off my clothes and yearned for my loyalty. You brought me to my knees and showed me an eternity to be filled with sins. Time is in vain, I'll cry out in pain and call your name.  
 _< <Master.>>_  
I was born in captivity, you gave me a golden cage of timeless pleasures. Your hands are cold when you press my face on the mattress.  
Can you feel how inexorably I was destined to be your slave? Can you see how much I wag my tail just thinking about it?  
Satisfy my cravings, satisfy my wild hunger. We will make love like savages animals, we will turn back the darkness of this night.  
Suck from my veins as much sap as you need to subdue me again tomorrow night.  
 _< <Gaga, I love you.>>_  
Ours is a circle of Osannas, the reason why the bed squeaks like a crow, like a gloomy omen. The springs sing as much as I belong to you. We dance with a lashing libido, we sing an opera of thundering races for gratification.  
Cross the line, I don't care, I want all the bruises you can offer. Chain your canines to my neck and let my heart catch fire.  
Your raven hair tickles my shoulders like the feathers of an ancient griffin.  
Can you feel me trembling? I want to see you, I want to breathe your lips up close. Let me cling to your shoulders, turn me around and bounce my hips on yours.  
This love is our Hell, I want it to crack in my bones. Our feelings chase us, haunt our lungs, bark in our grave. We will love each other as long as the moon continues to be full, as long as we have enough breath to repeat it in the afterlife.  
 _< <I love you too, Mark.>>_

**Author's Note:**

> Plase let me know if u liked it! ☆  
> Oh and follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/Lostmatchstick?s=09


End file.
